


Первое свидание

by Szmaragd



Series: I just wanna tell you [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Genderbending, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Свидания - вещь всегда волнительная.А особенно если приглашаешь инопланетную принцессу. Тут все должно быть идеально - иного варианта просто нет.Нет же?
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Series: I just wanna tell you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897
Kudos: 1





	Первое свидание

Свечи с запахом шоколада, лесных ягод и лаванды — есть.

Шоколад — есть.

Высокие бокалы, потому что в Гарнизоне такого, оказывается, не водится — есть.

Букет — будет куплен по пути домой.

Фрукты — тоже по пути, на рыночке рядом.

Плейлист с лучшими романтическими песнями — есть.

Лаура еще раз пробежалась глазами по списку и тяжело выдохнула, направляясь к кассам. Она ничего не забыла. Не должна забыть.  
В комнате убралась еще вчера. Список проверила дважды — главное точно купить цветы и фрукты и все будет идеально.

Так, как она и запланировала.

Лаура на свиданиях была раза, наверное, три. В пиццерии напротив школы, в парке возле Гарнизона и на родном пляже. И все три раза ей вообще-то понравились, но это она.  
А для Аллуры такое не подойдет. Она же все же принцесса. Спасительница вселенной. Признанная Белым львом избранная.  
Как такую — и в какую-то там пиццерию?

Потому всю ночь Лаура читала статьи о том, как устроить идеальное свидание.  
Еще раз.

Свечи — есть.  
Шоколад — есть.

Лаура мечтала об этом дне так долго, что порой пугалась — вдруг она продолжает по привычке, а на самом деле уже ничего к Аллуре не чувствует?  
Ей хватало только послушать выступления принцессы на собраниях Коалиции или ее рассказ об Альтее, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не изменилось, и она по-прежнему влюблена в такую невероятную Аллуру. Которая и против Заркона лично пойдет, и планету излечит, и с каждым общий язык найдет, и вселенную спасет. Которая сможет все.

Которая полюбит такую простую Лауру.

Выбор пал на свечи с лавандой, букет пышных чайных роз был поставлен в вазу — по всему Гарнизону самую красивую искала, шоколад с молоком был растоплен, фрукты нарезаны и выложены рядом, музыка ненавязчиво играла на фоне, Лаура поправила рукава платья и выдохнула. Все идеально.  
Все должно быть идеально.

Она не разочарует Аллуру.

— Как красиво.  
— Рада, что тебе нравится.

Она улыбнулась, замявшись вдруг перед Аллурой — но потом взяла ее за руку и провела в комнату. Обвела неловко композицию из свечей, фруктов и шоколада, пробормотала «Вот» и закусила губу.  
— Так здорово! — Аллура присела прямо на пол и посмотрела снизу вверх с широкой улыбкой. — Только что это?  
— Шоколадное фондю, — Лаура, в который раз выдохнув, присела рядом. — Просто фрукты в шоколаде. Смотри, я даже достала что-то с других планет!

Она указала на светло-голубые дольки на отдельной тарелке и только заметила, как сильно у нее дрожат руки.  
Это было вне плана и совсем не идеально.

Потому она резко схватила вилку и подцепила кусочек клубники:  
— Смотри!

«Надо просто взять инициативу на себя. Взять инициативу. Взять.»  
— Ты в порядке?  
Вилка с — теперь уже — кусочком груши дернулась, и шоколад упал на свечу, мешаясь с цветным воском. Лаура подняла глаза на Аллуру, которая вдруг прервала свой рассказ о свиданиях на старой Альтее, и кивнула.  
Потому что иначе быть не могло.

В порядке. Идеально.  
— А что, что-то не так?  
— Ты нервничаешь.  
Лаура уже замотала было головой — но потом вспомнила, что «в отношениях важно доверие». И опять выдохнула. И отложила вилку, с которой продолжал капать шоколад.  
— Я волнуюсь, — выдавила из себя она, отвернувшись.

И это было не то, о чем она планировала говорить на своем первом свидании с Аллурой. О семье, об Альтее, о фруктах, о Львах, о других паладинах, о Земле — конечно.  
О том, что у Лауры с самого утра все нервы морским узлом завязаны — нет.

Ведь все должно быть идеально. А иначе она и недостойна Аллуры.  
— Прости, я не хотела начинать с этого, — прошептала она. — Все будет в порядке, я просто немного боюсь. Но я же все правильно сделала?  
Аллура улыбнулась, касаясь ее руки.

— Даже лучше, — ответила таким же шепотом. — Ты так старалась. Спасибо тебе. Это замечательно.  
И потянулась, чтобы поцеловать Лауру в щеку.  
— Я счастлива влюбиться в тебя.

На своем первом свидании с Аллурой Лаура едва не расплакалась.  
Это не входило в изначальный план, но все все равно оставалось идеальным.


End file.
